


Just what the doctor ordered

by kingkeenanthegreat



Series: Anatomy [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, doctor!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeenanthegreat/pseuds/kingkeenanthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor!AU Patrick is a doctor, and Pete is his boyfriend who pays him a surprise visit at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what the doctor ordered

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY. Thanks Pete and Everybody Wants Somebody will be updated soon, I promise! I've had AP work and a college class and I've been very busy okay? I recommend you listen to Greed and When I made you cry (both by Patrick) during this because that's what I based the moans off of. Enjoy!

“Here is your sheet, and once you’re done filling it out you can go see Dr. Stump,” the lady at the front counter told him. Pete smiled politely and sat down, you know, like someone who isn’t having a doctor’s appointment just because his boyfriend is a doctor and he wants to see him during work. But of course, that’s exactly what Pete was doing. Going to his boyfriend’s office, making a surprise appointment, and going to see him. 

Pete sat down filling out the information sheet that you always have to fill out when you go to the doctor’s office. And luckily, they had a “Why are you here?” page at the back of the packet. He just smiled to himself, knowing that checking off “Frequent urination” would get him exactly where he needed to be. Patrick would be pissed, but hey, it was gonna be fun.

A nurse led him into the doctor’s office and did the regular stuff. Weight, height (which at this point was just degrading for him) and left so that Pete could wait for Patrick. Now, knowing how this whole system works, he knew that Patrick would only check his sheet once he was entering the room, so he would still get a bit of a surprise.

“Alright Mr…. Goddammit Pete, tell me when you’re coming in next time!” Patrick said, slamming down the clipboard onto the counter next to him.

“Shouldn’t you check why I’m here?” Pete said with a shit-eating grin. Patrick checked the clipboard and my god the look on his face when he read “Frequent Urination” was fucking priceless.

“Seriously!? You came here because you wanted to get laid?” Patrick asked. He knew Pete’s dumbass plan. Frequent urination means prostate exam, and prostate exam, in Pete’s mind, means Patrick’s going to fuck him over the table. Unbelievable.

“You could use a bit of a break! Nobody will know,” Pete said. His eyes were dark and god Patrick wanted to kill him. I mean, granted, his dick kind of thought it was a genius plan, but the rest of Patrick wanted to chop Pete’s head off.

“You’re an idiot. Let’s just get this the hell over with. Pull your pants and underwear down and lean over the table,” Patrick told him. This was standard practice for him. He put his gloves on and put the medical lubrication onto his fingers. He was at least going to do what he’s getting paid to do first. He turned around to see Pete with ass in the air and God this is weird. This is the one place he can avoid Pete being a sexual demon, and know look at him. It was something out of a porno. Then again, that was probably Pete’s plan.

He stuck a single finger in. Instead of the regular “come here” finger movement he would typically make inside of Pete, he was checking his prostate for bumps. Typically this would suck for Pete, but he’s been hard all day and having a finger up his ass is just what he needs right now. He let out a small moan and let himself enjoy it. Patrick, on the other hand, had the biggest “Are you fucking kidding me?” face going on. He does this on a regular basis, and the reaction is suppose to be “Ow”, not a breathy moan. Patrick was fully hard at this point and could still kill Pete. Once he determined that, no, nothing is unusual down there, he figured “What the hell” and just stuck his other finger in and got down to business.

“Mmm. Yeah Trick, just like that,” Pete moaned out. His blood was starting to boil and god did it feel great.

“Turn around,” Patrick told him, pulling his fingers out. Pete turned so he was laying on the table on his back, legs wide apart, and ass on display. Patrick put three fingers in and Pete was in fucking heaven.

“Oh yeah that good. Fuck,” Pete said. He was always so vocal and wordy during sex. It turned Patrick on to no fucking end. He was gonna be honest, he hated the quiet ones.

“Did you at least bring a condom with you?” Patrick asked his boyfriend as he scissored him open. At this point he was grinding against the table and that was never a good sign.

“It’s – fuck – it’s in my left pocket,” Pete told him, pointing to his jeans on the floor. Patrick pulled his hand out of Pete’s ass, and reached down to grab the condom. He pulled his scrubs and underwear down just enough to get his dick out, rolled the condom on, added some lube, and he was set. He threw Pete’s legs over his shoulders and aligned himself with Pete’s hole. He pushed in and gave Pete a minute to adjust. Once Pete nodded, they were off.

While Patrick knew close to nothing about Norse mythology, he could guess that the idea of Valhalla was probably based off of what sex feels like. Patrick was in fucking bliss at this point. His moans were coming out short and sweet, lower down in his register. Pete was fucking loving it. He was jacking himself off with one hand, the other was gripping Patrick’s shoulder blade as the doctor fucked into him. He was getting close to his climax, and Patrick was too. His moans were becoming more long and growl like.

“Fuck Patrick, faster, please,” Pete begged. He was so close, he just needed Patrick to go just a bit faster. Before he knew it, Patrick was fucking into him as fast as he could, and Pete was coming on his stomach, being careful not to get any on Patrick’s shirt. Patrick came a minute or so later, his orgasm spasming through him. He pulled out and threw the condom away, hiding under the rubber gloves that apparently he had forgotten to take off before fucking Pete senseless. Hey, at least it looks like he did his job. Pete and him got dressed, Pete putting on a hoodie to hide the cum stains on his t-shirt. He managed to not get any on Patrick, who still had to work for the rest of the day, and had to look less like a porn star and more like a medical professional.

“Alright, the nurse is gonna run a blood test on you so no one gets suspicious, and then you can leave. I gotta go, have more patients and stuff. I’ll see you at dinner, alright?” Patrick said. Pete nodded and Patrick left the room. Pete waited for the nurse to come and draw blood. He laughed to himself, thinking about how that wasn’t the only fluid to be drawn at that appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trash. Hope you liked it and if you wnat more of this AU please tell me and I will make more!


End file.
